


Lamps and Fur

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Djinn!Liam, Dom!Scott, M/M, Multi, Power Play, Sex Slave, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Liam learns the hard way to use protection while on a one night stand.  And the pack learns that just because you’re a wolf doesn’t mean you can’t be other things.





	1. Where there’s smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know where this is coming from. I was going through my downloads and found this image of a lamp and suddenly this story was in my head. For now, just the one chapter, if it gets enough love or I get inspired again I’ll do a proper plot line and plan out chapters for it. Let me know what you think.

“Liam, CALL ME.” Scott sighed as he hung up.  He hadn’t heard from Liam in three days, no one had.  No one had seen him or heard from him.  And Scott was starting to wonder if a hunter killed him and left the body out in the woods or something.  He was seriously thinking about asking Stiles for a spell to see if he could find Liam.  He’d sniffed Liam’s room twice now and was going back a third time when he heard the beep.   
  
Liam’s phone was here?  Scott tilted his head and sniffed, Liam had been here, … was… here… what?  He couldn’t pin point the smell.  He dialed Liam and heard the phone buzz over by a pile of laundry.  The scent coming off of them told Scott that Liam had had sex just before he put them on and that they were the last thing he’d worn.  He frowned but riffled through them till he found the pocket with the phone in it.  This was bad.   
  
Liam never left his phone anywhere.   
  
“shit.”   
  
“SCOTT!” Liam’s voice came from below Scott and he frowned as he looked at the pile of clothes.   
  
“Laim?”   
  
“DOWN HERE… HELP!”   
  
“Where are you?”   
  
“move the jeans and you’ll see…” Liam sighed and sat down on something hard.  Scott frowned and moved Liam’s jeans and boxers to find a shiny silver lamp with black inlay and a small bell chained to the curved filigree handle.   
  
“Lia-”   
  
“Oh thank god!” Liam’s voice came out of the lamp and Scott’s frown turned to wide eyes as he spotted a tiny naked Liam standing inside the lamp through the opened top.   
  
“Liam… how.. how’d you get in a lamp?”   
  
“it’s a long story.” He sulked.   
  
“Liam…”   
  
“So you know how Stiles showed us that app…”   
  
“Which one?”   
  
“Black Thorn…”   
  
“Liam…”   
  
“It’s for supernatural to supernatural dating… how was I going to pass that up…”   
  
“I know you’ve been hard up since Hayden left but…”   
  
“I know…” Liam paced.   
  
“So I take it you pissed someone off and they did this to you?”   
  
“Wha… no.” Liam frowned.   
  
“Then what happened.”   
  
“Load the last hook up on the app on my phone.” Liam gestured to his phone he could see in Scott’s hand.  Scott frowned but quickly flicked it out of its locked screen and loaded the app, who’s icon was that of a woven black thorn vine.  Liam’s profile loaded and Scott was treated to a lot more nude photos of Liam than he’d ever expected to see.   
  
“Where to?”   
  
“The icon that looks like a bed.”   
  
“What’s… “ Scott clicked on it and over a dozen profile pictures popped up on a list.  “Liam…”   
  
“It’s everyone I’ve hooked up with on the list..”   
  
“Liam, these are all duded….”   
  
“I know.” Liam sighed.   
  
“So… you hooked up with one of these guys… and this happened… who’d you piss off… what’d you piss off?” Scott was scrolling through the list and paused.  “You fucked a Wendigo?  You know they eat dead people right?”   
  
“and they’re really good at giving head…” Liam blushed.   
  
“Right…” Scott shook his head.  “So who did…”   
  
“Click on the last one… bottom of the page.” Liam sighed, covering his face.   
  
“Abdul… age 137?” Scott’s eyebrows went up.   
  
“Species…”   
  
“Djinn… so he has magic… but…”   
  
“We did bareback.”   
  
“Why would that…”   
  
“There are … effects that Djinn cum can have… go to his page, down at the bottom, the warning.”   
  
“Okay…” Scott thumbed through.  “here we go… Djinn cum has been known to cause prolonged erections, hyper sensitivity of the skin, heightened senses, limited magical abilities, and in some cases the becoming of a Djinn.  What… but you’re a wolf.. you can’t be two things at once?   
  
“Apparently you can be when one of those things is a Djinn.” Liam sulked.   
  
“How come you haven’t come out of there?”   
  
“I don’t know how.  I mean… I keep trying but the opening has a wall of magic on it.” Liam crouched down and jumped up hitting a transparent wall of fire and falling back down.   
  
“Okay… that’s…” Scott frowned.  “How the hell do we get you out of there?”   
  
“I don’t know.  I couldn’t get to my phone to contact Abdul.”   
  
“I’ll do it.” Scott sighed.   
  
_Liam > hey small question, how do you get out of a lamp?_   
  
_Abdul > Hey sexy pup, you get something caught in a lamp?_   
  
_Liam > Not Liam, it’s his alpha.  He apparently turned into a Djinn._   
  
_Abdul > Yeah right.  Like you’d let Scott McCall use your Black Thorn profile…._   
  
He didn’t believe Scott.  Okay.  He’d make him believe him.  He quickly snapped a picture of his face with the red eyes and attached it.   
  
_Liam > [attached photo]_   
  
_Abdul > oh shit_   
  
_Liam > How do I get him out of there?_   
  
_Abdul > Well since he’s a sub, I’m guessing he can only get out when he has a mater.  I’m a dom, so I never had that problem.  Could come and go out of my lamp at my choice.  But my brother’s a sub Djinn and he had to wait till he had someone as a master._   
  
_Liam > That sucks. How do I find a master for him?_   
  
_Abdul > Well all you really have to do is give him an order, if he responds like a good sub, then you’re his master.  Then you rub the lamp._   
  
_Liam > What kind of order?_   
  
_Abdul > Knowing Liam… something dirty._   
  
_Liam > Do I want to know what you two did?_   
  
_Abdul > Probably not.  Enjoy your new Djinn._   
  
_Liam > How do I get him not to be a Djinn anymore?_   
  
_Abdul > You have to get him to fulfill what it is he wants out of life.  You can wish him to tell you, if he doesn’t know.  And once he fulfills that then he’s no longer a Djinn.  What ever you do, don’t destroy the lamp.  That’ll kill him._   
  
_Liam > Thanks._   
  
_Abdul > Not a problem._   
  
Scott shut the app down and closed the phone.   
  
“What’d he say?”   
  
“Kneel.” Scott’s eyes flashed red and Liam fell to his knees, his cock hard for the first time in days it felt like, as he looked up at Scott through the opening.  A couple days growth on a beard as he sat there.   
  
“Scott…”   
  
“Don’t worry.” Scott reached down and rubbed the side of the lamp.  Liam exploded into a mass of silvery smoke and poured out of the opening of the top of the lamp till he was fully out and reformed in front of Scott, kneeling and nude, his nine inch cock standing out from his body and the tip pierced by a thick ring that was etched with the filigree from the lamp.   
  
“I live to serve master.” Liam looked shocked he’d spoken.   
  
“I’m getting that…” Scott sighed.  “I wish for you to tell me what you require to achieve to be free.”  Liam frowned and his lips began to move as he spoke again with out meaning to.   
  
“I need to be a slut, to be fucked by all my friends and their lovers, to be made to be a whore for the entire pack, turned out for all of them at a moment’s notice…” Liam blushed.   
  
“I… oh.” Scott blushed.   
  
“sorry… I don’t know why I said that…”   
  
“Because it was the truth.”   
  
“I’m not… I don’t want…”   
  
“I wish that no matter what I ask you, you cannot lie to me.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Liam blushed.   
  
“Do you really want that?”   
  
“Yes.” Liam whimpered.   
  
“See pup.  It’s better not to lie.” Scott squatted down in front of Liam and looked him up and down hungrily.  “What would you want me to do to you?”   
  
“Skull fuck me and then shove that giant Latino cock of yours up my ass till I can’t walk straight…” Liam blushed.   
  
“Nice to know.” Scott stood up and took Liam’s head in his hand and began to rub his crotch back and forth on Liam’s face.  “I might just give you that.  If you behave.”   
  
“S-sir?” Liam whimpered.   
  
“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” Scott pulled out his phone and dialed.  “Yeah I found him. Let everyone know.  He’s in a bit of trouble.  But that’s Liam for you.” Scott chuckled, still grinding against Liam’s face.  “Tell you what meet me at his bedroom in a bit and you might be able to help me.”  Liam couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, the spells that Stiles had put on the phones gave them some privacy if you pushed on the now extra button on the phone.  Scott didn’t want him knowing who he was talking about.   
  
“Yeah.  I’ll be up in his room with him.  I need your help.”   
  
Who was he talking to?   
  
“See you in a few minutes.” Scott smiled and hung up.   
  
“Who was that?”   
  
“Does it matter?”   
  
“no.” Liam frowned as he said it.   
  
“I knew you’d be a good little cock whore and not care who I was offering your hole to.”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Now let’s start with that skull fucking.” Scott smirked as he ran his fingers through Liam’s hair.  “because I want one load down your throat before I get balls deep in that tight ass of yours.”


	2. Light the Way

Liam moaned as he swallowed around Scott’s cock.  He was fucking himself deeply into Liam’s throat, bottoming out into him as his eyes went red.  All he wanted out of life was to keep fucking Liam’s throat till he nearly drowned in his cum.  That thought seemed to stagger Scott before he pulled back.  “I wish that no matter sex you have with anyone, they can’t become Djinn from fucking you.”  A golden light flashed over Liam’s skin and left him shivering on the floor of his bedroom.   
  
“Why’d you wish that?”   
  
“I don’t want to end up as a Djinn having to fulfill my own thing while also being your master.  I have to keep a level head.” Scott frowned as he sat back on Liam’s bed.   
  
“Can I suck your cock again…” Liam whimpered.   
  
“Not yet.” Scott shook his head.  “You’re exuding this aura that’s fogging my mind with lust.” Scott panted, opening the windows and sitting where a breeze blew across his face.   
  
“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Liam bit his lower lip.   
  
“Yeah.. a lot.  But I want it to be me fucking you and not your needy hole making me fuck you.” Scott shook his head.   
  
“Is that a wish?” Liam licked his lips.   
  
“I wish to be immune to your sexual and arousal auras.”  Another flash of gold light played across Liam’s skin.   
  
“You’re no fun.”   
  
“Yeah.  I know.  But I like to fuck people when everyone’s consenting.”   
  
“I’m consenting… I’m SO consenting!”   
  
“I know.” Scott ran his hands through Liam’s hair.  “I get that you want this.  I get that all you can think about right now is my cock in your mouth or in your ass.”   
  
“Yes…”   
  
“But not yet.”   
  
“What?” Liam whined.   
  
“You’ve been fucking your way through the bestiary.”   
  
“yeah…” Liam winced at the magic keeping him from lying to Scott.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I miss Hayden… and I’m so horny…”   
  
“And?”   
  
“And I’m lonely.  I just… I don’t matter in the big picture.  I mean, I’m your second in command, but you ask Theo and Stiles more about stuff than you do me.  And I’m jealous and I figured if I whored myself out to every supernatural in the area, maybe I’d feel like I mattered to someone.”   
  
“You really think you don’t matter to me Liam…”   
  
“yeah.  I mean I get that you like me, but….”   
  
“Liam you were my first beta.” He continued to pet Liam.  “I have Isaac and some of the others but I didn’t make them.  And because of the fact that you are the first…. The first time I used my power as an alpha to turn someone into a werewolf… we’re bound in a way that is beyond words.”   
  
“Sometimes people like words.” Liam cried slightly, and looked up at Scott as he chuckled.  “What?”   
  
“You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write it in a poem and a letter attached to flowers. Carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk in wet cement, tattoo on your arm.” He smiled.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“Something my mom said about Alison when I said she knew how I felt about her.”   
  
“Not a bad thing to do…”   
  
“People love words.” Scott smiled.   
  
“yeah…” Liam nodded.   
  
“I don’t just like you Liam…  I need you in my life.  I don’t know who I am as an alpha or as a person without you.”   
  
“Scott…”   
  
“Shut up, I’m telling you I love you.” Scott smirked as he leaned down and kissed Liam on the lips, wiping away the tears he can feel as they kiss.   
  
“I like you too.” Liam blushed, feeling wholly inadequate as he said like instead of love.   
  
“Don’t feel it yet do you?”   
  
“No… I want you… your cock, your balls, your lips.. .your hands… god that ass….” Liam blushed.   
  
“But you’re not ready to call it love?”   
  
“No.” Liam shook his head.   
  
“Don’t worry.  It’ll come.” Scott smiled, reaching out and carding his fingers through Liam’s short locks.  “It’s okay if you don’t feel it yet.”   
  
“I’ve never felt it.” Liam frowned at himself.   
  
“Ever?”   
  
“never.”   
  
“Even with Hayden.”   
  
“I never really loved her… I wanted to love her.  I should have loved her.  I wanted to be her anchor and for me to be her’s but… I never really understood that I didn’t love her… I’ve been acting out because without her…”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I don’t know who I am without her…” Liam’s face moistened with tears as he began to sob again, Scott taking him in his arms and holding him as he softly rubbed his back, trying to work out the stress and tension that seemed to have all but consumed the young wolf in the last few seconds that he didn’t even know what to think or feel now.  He just kneeled there in Scott’s arms and struggled to find a reason to keep on breathing.   
  
“It’ll be okay…”   
  
“how can it ever be okay…” Liam sobbed.   
  
“I’ve got you. It’ll be okay.”   
  
“how can it be…”   
  
“Just relax.” Scott held him close.  “Just feel and let it pass through you.” Scott rubbed his back as he gently rocked him back and forth as he spoke soft nothings into Liam’s ears as he slowly passed out in Scott’s arms.  Once he was asleep, Scott helped him into bed and put the blankets around him.  He heard the car and walked downstairs to and opened the door waiting.   
  
“What happened?” Stiles asked.   
  
“What do you know about Black Thorn?”   
  
“Shit.”   
  


***

  
  
They went in and downstairs and talked for a while.  They called Liam’s parents and told them he’d found Liam but that it was complicated. Scott was glad that they’d told them about the supernatural.  Explaining that he’d caught something from unprotected supernatural sex was enough for them to agree to get a hotel room for tonight while they cleaned the house and made sure that there wasn’t anything that could hurt them in the house. And after that Scott would make sure they got to see Liam before he moved in with Scott while they treated this. Thankfully Scott was immune and could keep him company as they treated the problem.   
  
Liam’s step dad got on the phone and asked what the symptoms were and Scott had to explain that it heightened Liam’s sex drive and those of those around him, enticing them to wanting to have sex with Liam.  His father seemed to understand what they were saying and thanked Scott for helping his son.  That done Scott sat there and looked at his phones.   
  
“How are you immune Scott?” Stiles crossed his arms at him.   
  
“I wasn’t.”   
  
“Then…”   
  
“We were in the middle and… I wished he couldn’t use his aura on me.”   
  
“You wished….” Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose.  “You realize him having Djinn magic is going to make this harder right?”   
  
“I figured.  I’ve tried to keep the wishes simple.”   
  
“It’s not that, it’s how many wishes you wish.”   
  
“I’ve only wished for a few things…”   
  
“What, exactly, did you wish for?”   
  
“For him to tell me the truth no matter what, to tell me what he needed to be freed, and to protect everyone who does fuck him from turning into a Djinn themselves.”   
  
“And the immunity.”   
  
“That too.”   
  
“Four wishes… not so bad.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“How many are too many?” Scott looked worried.   
  
“I don’t know.  I’ve never had a Djinn before.” Stiles sighed heavily.  “But seeing how most of the old lore was big on the three wish rule…”   
  
“Maybe three is all you can wish for before it gets worse on the Djinn?”   
  
“Maybe.  Where is he?”   
  
“He’s in his bed sleeping it off.”   
  
“That all he’s sleeping off?” Stiles gave Scott a side eye.   
  
“Yeah.  We didn’t… I didn’t…” He blushed.   
  
“There a reason why not, since you know what he needs to stop being a Djinn.”   
  
“Because I want it to be real.” Scott blushed as he pushed his phone on the table.   
  
“Scott…”   
  
“I told him I love him.”   
  
“Okay….”   
  
“He said he liked me.”   
  
“You told him after you wished he’d tell the truth then.”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“And?”   
  
“He’s not there yet.”   
  
“Seeing how much he wants all of us to fuck him I’d say not.” Stiles crossed his arms, digesting this information.   
  
“I know it’s a bad idea.”   
  
“Oh it’s a horrible idea, but when have any of us actually made good life choices when it came to our love lives?”   
  
“Well you seem…”   
  
“Lydia, Derek, Lydia, Theo…” Stiles counted off on his hand.  “Trust me.  I have regrets.”   
  
“Alison, Kyra, and now Liam.” Scott ducked his head.   
  
“Maybe I should go up and look in on him?” Stiles glanced at the stairs.   
  
“He’s manipulating you clear down here?”   
  
“Yeah… pretty sure.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“How can you be sure?”   
  
“Because all I’m picturing in my head is being balls deep in his creamy ass, and having caught his naked ass often enough when he broke out in the early days I know what his ass looks like.” Stiles’ knuckles were turning white where he was holding the table.   
  
“you’re holding back for me… aren’t you?”   
  
“I know how pissed I was when you slept with Lydia.”   
  
“I won’t hold it against you.”   
  
“Really?” Stiles eyed him carefully.   
  
“Go ahead.” Scott gestured and Stiles nodded and took off up the stairs.  Scott sighed and bit his lip as he sat there trying to focus on anything other than he’d just sent his best friend up to fuck the guy he himself was in love with… or at… he sighed again.  Life was easier when he was an asthmatic who couldn’t get a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Please contact me on my tumblr, @ Notsalony . tumblr to talk about commissions.


End file.
